


Star Crossed Lodgers

by punnystars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Skeleton Squatters and The Landlady, Based Off Of SSLL, Character Death, F/M, GORE starts in chapter 3!!!, Gore, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Yeah basically death, and a joke or two now and again, and angst and lying, characters you do not like will die, characters you like will die, reader is female, tis a gamble, you should read SSLL before you read this because this will not make sense if you do not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punnystars/pseuds/punnystars
Summary: You, reader, now live (and own) at your grandfathers old lodge on Mt.Ebott....You also happen to now be the landlady for six skeleton squatters.You wake up one morning to your lodge being newly squatted by the ghost of a dead child.Something seems off about her, but you can't put your finger quite on it.It's just a locket, what harm could come from trying it on?...So what if you're acting a bit strange?





	1. A Heart Of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Heyo! This fic started on tumblr and moved here! Although it was discontinued on there, I plan on continuing and completing it here. The first two chapters will stay posted on tumblr :)!!  
> (If you're wondering, my url is @punnystars! i'm waaaay more active there and am more likely to respond quickly!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up to a new squatter. A different one, at that.  
> (Oof. This chapter is pretty short. From here on they're longer though, don't worry!)

*BEEP. BEEP. BEEP*

You wake up to your alarm. It’s the morning after you hurt you ankle. Yeah, it’s still throbbing, but…you’ll deal. Besides….you can vaguely remember this weird dream you’d had…you shrug it off. Probably just a nightmare. You bring your attention to a shiny object that had been in the corner of your eye.

...

You feel someone watching you. Probably just...paranoia. Let's go with that. 

A little voice in the back of your head is telling you to pick it up. (It’s not wrong, I mean, what do you expect me to do, just leave it there and never question it?) So you slowly get up and walk over to it. It appears to be a necklace, with a golden heart at the end of it. It’s not yours, but one thing is for sure. Whoever this belongs to….

They must have a heart of gold.

Bad amazing puns aside, you pick it up. It’s pretty smooth, other than the funny looking symbol on it. It sort of looks like the snitch from Harry potter next to some doritos. Weird. You feel paranoid again, like someone is watching you.

There’s that little voice again, in the back of your mind.

"Why don’t you try it on? Don’t you think it’ll look nice?"

So…that’s what you do. You place it over your head and feel something pull deep inside your chest.You place your hand over said area and double over onto your bed. Why the hell is it so strong?

“Hey! Don’t be a wimp. Look at me!”

Your eyes shoot up to locate the being—-ghost—thing! That the voice belongs to, and screech;  
Except you don’t. You’re practically speechless. Screechless, one might say.

“Chill! I’m not gonna hurt you, loser! Just shush it up!”

You observe the child for a moment. She’s barely visible, clearly a spirit of some sorts. Considering who you live with, it doesn’t surprise you that your lodge is being haunted for real this time. Honestly, though, if you would’ve known there was an actual ghost here you still would’ve expected it to be your grandpa. Nonetheless, you regain your composure, and slowly ask;

“Who are you?” ,Which obviously wasn't the first thing on your mind when you saw her, but it's a good start. 

“I am Chara. And you are?” She stares back at you, waiting for an answer. 

“…Y/N.” 

“Well, greetings, Y/N. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. And uh…that’s my locket you’ve got on there.”

...

...

Wait, what?


	2. Act Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some magnificently great breakfast.

You stared for a moment, before realizing.

“Oh, shit! This is yours?”

You go to take it off, when..

“Fuck!”

It singed your finger.

The child raised her hand. “Woah, just chill out. Let me take a look at it.”

She walked closer to you, allowing you to observe her more in detail while she looked at the locket.

She couldn’t be too old, but she’s definitely not too young, either. Her shoulder length brown hair was a bit messy, but looked manageable.

She wore a green sweater with a brown undershirt, a single yellow stripe going horizontally across the torso.

Casual sneakers and long brown pants.

10-11 years old…maybe passable for 12.

You can’t help but wonder how someone so young could have died.

“Hellloooo?”

Oh, man. You mentally scold yourself. She’s been trying to get your attention.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just……”

“You wondering how I died?”

Wow. Kid’s pretty blunt.

You stare, not really knowing what to say.

“Well. That’s a can of worms i’m not willing to open right now. Even if I was, you haven’t unlocked my tragic backstory yet.”

“Understandable.”, you start slowly. She has a point.

“Could you at least tell me…did…did you die here? How’d this necklace end up here?”

“First of all, it’s a locket. Second of all, no. I have no idea how me or the locket ended up here.”

You sat in silence, for a moment.

“So. You live here or something? Anybody else live here?”

Before you could answer, you hear a loud knock at the door.

“Y/N!”

It’s Papyrus.

“IT’S BREAKFAST TIME! ME BLUE AND EDGE WORKED VERY HARD ON THIS MEAL!”

She looked dumbfounded, but you ignore the look and reply.

“Coming, Paps! Just a minute!”

“ALRIGHTY, HUMAN!”

You hear footsteps getting further and further away.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“What?”

“…Nothing.”

You observe her expression for a moment. She looks like she’s…remembering something. A scowl dresses her face. Like she’s got malevolent intentions.

You decide not to say anything, but to keep a watchful eye. You don’t know how ghosts work, really. Or this particular ghost’s intentions.

“I’ve got a theory.” She spoke up, finally.

“Regarding?”

“Why i’m here. Well. I can’t think of a reason as to why the locket’s here. I didn’t die here, but ghosts and spirits can attach themselves to objects, sometimes ones that were important to  
them.”

“So this locket was important to you?”

“Well. Still is. I just can’t wear it for….health reasons….at the moment. Not to mention…I sort of died wearing that.”

“…You what!?”

“You know! Kicked the bucket. Met my maker. Bought the farm. Pushed up the daisies. Well. More like golden flowers.”

Gross. You don’t want to be wearing something like that, so you go to take it off before remembering——

 

Previously, it had singed your finger.

“I wouldn’t do that if i were you. Besides. It looks good on you.”

You turn to your mirror.

Yeah. You can’t take it at all seriously when now that you’ve seen the snitch and doritos, you can’t unsee it. You'll have to ask her what it means. You turn to Chara.

Definitely a Slytherin. You chuckle to yourself at the thought.

“What? You making fun of me?”

“No, no! I’m just– nothing.”

“Y/N!”

“You always keep people waiting like that?”

“Oh, shit. I kinda forgot about him. Are you…just gonna…stay in here, then?”

“Nah. I’ll come. He didn’t seem to hear me through the door—and you couldn’t hear or see me until you put the locket on. I think i’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

You descended the stairs.Chatter can be heard—some arguing too.

“They sound charming.”

“Be nice.”

“Okaaay, Mom.”

All of the skeletons were looking at you with an odd expression on their faces.

Red is the first to speak up.

“you talking to yourself, sweetheart?”

Chara’s standing right next to you, so it’s safe to say they can’t see her.

“Don’t let them know about me.”

There’s the little voice inside your head, again.

You find yourself complying.

“No, just thinking out loud.”

They all give each other a look.

“So! What amazing meal has been cooked today?”

Blue’s practically vibrating in place with excitement.

“ONLY THE BEST MEAL! AND WE TOOK SOME OF YOUR ADVICE!”

He looked down for a moment.

“ALTHOUGH IT IS SADDENING TO HEAR THAT TRADITIONAL HUMAN BREAKFASTS’ DO NOT CONSIST OF TACOS, THIS IS GREAT TOO!”

Edge huffed in annoyance and Papyrus clapped for his friend.

“Don’t worry, you two.”, you started.

“Papyrus can cook tomorrow and Edge can cook the day after.”

You learned the hard way not to let the three of them cook at once.

You take a seat at the table and start eating. It’s blueberry pancakes soaked in sugar. Despite being soaked– they’re not half bad.

Stretch turns to you.

“any plans for today?”

“Not at the moment. Did you have anything in mind?”

“nope. then its a lazy day.”

You get the feeling every day is a lazy day for a certain three skeletons.

Edge, Blue and Paps look like they’re about to interject, but you say something first.

“You know, that sounds like a great idea.”

You finish eating fairly quickly, (holy hecc that was pretty good?) and excuse yourself to the bathroom to brush your teeth , but when you get there…

*BING*

You check your phone…a new text message. And it’s from—….your ex.

Rumpleforeskin: We need to talk.

You almost laugh out loud, having forgotten the name that was set for him.

You: You lost your chance to talk, indefinitely.

Rumpleforeskin: This is gonna be the last time. You just left some of your shit here. My new girl is moving in soon and she needs that space.

You internally groan. You knew you must’ve forgotten something.

This was gonna suck.


	3. In Heat of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady goes to get her junk from her ex. Him and Chara have an uncomfortable amount of things in common.

You text back, knowing it's a bad idea to go back at all, but you'll be damned if he has the satisfaction of throwing away even one thing of yours. 

You: Fine. Is now okay? 

Rumpleforeskin: Yesterday would have been better. Make this quick. Don't bring any of your buddies with you. 

You: Why shouldn't I? 

Yeah. Cause it sure isn't fishy that he wants to basically meet you alone. You notice Chara peeking over your shoulder, reading the texts. You haven't really got anything to hide, so you don't move. 

"Whoever this is, they're an ass. Nice name, though. Pretty fitting." 

"It's my ex. I guess I've gotta go over there and get the last bits of my junk." 

"An ex? Like, you dated him? Unfortunate."

*BING*

Rumpleforeskin: I just want this to be quick and simple, okay? Without the undead breathing down my fucking neck.

You: Fine fine. Whatever. 

You hate to admit it, but he's right. As much as you love the skeles, they tend to be overprotective sometimes. You want to be in and out, too. But, now...you've gotta find out a way to get them to stay home while you go see someone that they clearly have distaste for.

Thinking it over, you could just tell them it's going to be fast so it won't matter. Something tells you that won't work anyhow. 

 

"You could just lie, you know. What they don't know won't hurt them."

...How did she know what you'd been thinking?

"I've been able to this entire time, just didn't feel like saying anything."

"Oh, like that wasn't vital information, or something? And why would I lie?

"Chill. There's a couple of things I've figured out since you put the locket on."

"Mind to shed light on one or two of them?"

"Well, for one, our souls are probably linked. In one way or another. It's probably why only you can see me, and I can read your thoughts. Think of me as a, uh....guardian angel."

You could've sworn you saw her eyes flicker red at the end of that sentence, but think nothing of it. Probably just a trick of the eye.

"Anyways," she continues, "They're not entitled to know where you're going, anyhow. Just make up a lie that'll make them not want to come with you. "  
You reluctantly agree. "Fine. Doesn't make me feel any better about it." 

And you weren't being dramatic, either. A majority of the skeletons have shown you almost nothing but kindness, (with the exception of...maybe Edge...) and it doesn't feel right to outright lie to them. But...just once can't hurt. Can it?

"It gets easier, trust me. But for the time being, it seems we've come to a consensus. Great!" 

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. Just go, we don't have all day!"

"Fine." This is gonna suck.

You don't want to make this a spectacle. So you talk to the first skeleton you see. Stretch is on the couch, laying down. However, before doing so, you tuck your locket into your shirt. You don't want him asking questions you don't have answers to.

"Heya, Stretch!"

He opened one eye and slowly sat up, slouching still. "heya, hun."

"I'm going out for a while...could you, uh...let the others know that i'll be gone for awhile?"

"goin' out? where to?"

"Say you're going to a strip club and no dudes are aloud! It'll be hilarious!" Chara interjects, laughing at her own joke.

"I am not doing that!" You yell in her direction, forgetting you weren't alone.

"uh...not doing what?" He's raising an eyebrow now, clearly confused at your outburst at seemingly nothing. 

"Oh, sorry, I- I just-" Oh, geez. You don't know how to explain yourself, mentally kicking yourself for being do forgetful. 

"you feelin alright, y/n? you've been acting kind of...weird today."

Chara's making funny faces behind him, probably trying to make you laugh or say something regrettable again. Nope, not falling for it. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." You come to realize that you are absolutely and utterly horrid at this. 

"Oh, come on. You're just awful at this. Hurry it up and just say something comprehensible already!" She's got a point, you know.

"I have to go to the....uh...." You feel the tension build up, for some reason. 

"Now, Y/N!" She's getting a bit mad, you can tell. Not like you care too much, though. "Or I will!" Wait, what?

You turn to her to question the choice of words, but you don't see her anywhere. 

"y/n, are you sure-"

You feel a sudden pain in your chest, and gasp. To summarize....Ouch. "y/n!?"

He's at your side as you clutch your chest...but something doesn't feel right.

You slowly-....wait. No, you didn't do that. You can't control your movements. Why can't you control what you're doing? You stand up. 

He's panicked. He's not exactly alone on that either. You're a little less than calm at the revelation yourself. "y/n. what's wrong? i can't help if you don't-" 

You....well. Again, not you. But that's your voice. Something tells you Chara has to do with this. Regardless, your voice says:

"I'm fine. Just some abdominal pain, Stretch. I need to go to the gynecologist, bye." 

Even if you could say something at the moment, you don't think you'd be able to. You're speechless, as you sure Stretch is as well. You're going to re-kill her. 

He's staring at you like you're crazy. You don't blame him, either. As far as you know, you're basically being possessed at the moment. Which in all honestly can't be all that bad since it's not like she's evil; she's only, like, 10.

You turn your heels and walk outside, nabbing your car keys while you're at it. Even though you're totally peed right now, you have to admit that it'll definitely keep the more stubborn of the skeletons from asking to come with you, as you can't exactly imagine Blue or Papyrus begging Stretch and yourself to come with you to your gyno. 

Pfft. If you could, you probably would have laughed out loud just now. Speaking of that.....Chara just seemed to have realized that she doesn't know how to drive. You gain control of your body and take a shaky breath. Remember, you tell yourself. She's just a kid. A dead one at that. 

You hear her voice ring in your head, yet you can't see her not-so-physical form. "Come on. Don't get all pissy, that was good. Better than anything you could've come up with. Disregard the fact that it 'embarrassed' you and look on the bright side."

She has a point. Something you already iterated to yourself a moment ago, it worked. But that wasn't why you're 'pissy' per say. You start up the car and start driving. At least now if people see you talking to yourself they might assume you're singing along to something or talking on the phone with Bluetooth. 

You sighed. "That's not why, Chara. You took control of my own body without my permission. Not even a warning, just one second I was in control and the next it was out of my hands. Uncool, kid. It's possession."

She ponders this before a moment, before replying. "Sure, sure. I'm just some dead kid, so you could think of it like that." You can tell she's about to go somewhere with this. Good thing this is a long car ride, she could probably argue for hours. "But why think of it like that when you could think of it like this: I help you with all the hard stuff you're unable to!....So...so, uh...one day, maybe. You can do em' all on your own!"

That's....thoughtful? "Besides. Pretty sure our souls are connected now, or something like that. Blah blah blah, some boring explanation about how souls work. You wouldn't want to hear it. Just trust me! What could it hurt to have a helping hand every once in a while, for as long as i'm here?"

You sit in silence for a moment or two. Something about everything she said didn't feel about the whole truth....you're not sure what exact part it is.

"Fine, fine. I guess it couldn't hurt." You finally agree to let Chara...'help' you, now and again. After all, she's just a kid. What harm could it do?

One of your arms raises itself in a handshake motion. Guess she's taking that into literal value, huh? "Let's shake on it, partner."

'Partner'...? Kind of a funny way to phrase it, but in a way, you suppose that might make the two of you partners now. You shake her hand as you come up to a red light. 

"That settles it then." You hear her voice ring in your ear once more, and for the rest of the car ride the two of you sit in silence. 

 

Upon arriving at your ex's house, you notice that the outside is a bit...not-as-clean. Guess he never did it before, and now that you're gone, won't do it himself. 

You knock. Chara comments before you open the door. "If anything goes south for the winter, just leave it to me." 

He opens the door, and--....Oh, gross. He smells like he's just bathed in alcohol then took some new tobacco deodorant to his already smelly pits. Fantastic. He looks you up and down before grunting. "Geez-us, you really took your--*burp*-- fuckin' time, huh?" Yeah, that went right into your face. Real cute. 

You sigh. "Long enough for you to get drunk, apparently. But i'm not in the mood for your shit, okay? It's a long drive and i'm not about to have to come back another day to go on another long ass drive just because you decided it was a great time to go and get drunk."

You walk past him, accidentally bumping his shoulder, and go to where the last of your items are. It's a few of your trinkets, snowglobes, a music box, just a bunch of random stuff. But stuff you would rather not have him give away to some new girl or to the trash, either.

You notice that the box filled with your things are in front of a mirror. You take a moment to fix your hair, as the wind from the car had ruffled it up a bit. Which is when you see, in the reflection, him walk up to you from behind. 

You quickly whip around and find yourself face to face with him. He looks pretty pissed. You remember seeing that face far too many times to be afraid of it anymore.

He drunkedly slurs out "Who in t-the FUCK do you think you are, anyways?? You pushed me! 'N now, you're lookin in my god damn mirror?!" You scoff, understanding that he's drunk...but...really?\

Chara's voice echos in your head once again. "This ass is really starting to get on my nerves, big time." You silently agree. 

You scoff at him. "Get over it, dude. It was an accident. And the mirror, really?"

Now his face is absolutely red. You swear you can see the veins just popping out of his head. He raises a hand to hit you, but you duck and push him further away from you, unable to back up yourself due to there being a mirror and a wall there. If he wasn't pissed enough before...he is now. 

All you see is him coming at you, then feel yourself being pushed backwards. 

You hear the shattering of glass, and something stab you in your upper right arm, along with the warm-wet sensation down same said arm.

You look down at the arm in question to have your suspicions confirmed; you had fallen into the mirror, having it shatter and one of the pieces stab you in the arm.  
Looking up at him with a mixture of anger and fear, you can tell he's about to strike again. 

Before he gets the chance to, however, you find yourself once again out of control of your own body and standing up. Seems that was probably the last straw for Chara, whom you had forgotten about in the heat of the moment. 

You push him down. He grabs your leg and pulls you down with him, and you quickly use your uninjured hand to grab a vase decorated in golden flowers off of a near shelf and hit him in the head with it.

You think for a moment that one is enough, since he seems to have given up. But you're wrong. It happens to not be quite enough. Not for Chara.

She hits him again. 

And again. Alright, you think. He gets the picture.

And again. You say, albeit a bit frantically, "That's enough!" to her, from inside your own head.

And again. His face is bloody. Very bloody. He definitely has a broken nose and gashes, due to the vase having cracked and broken off a bit. "Chara, I mean it! Now! Stop NOW!"

And again. This is no longer okay. He is no longer okay. You're screaming at her to stop, but you cannot control your own body anymore. She has your body and soul, and you let her. Nobody except her can hear you scream, and she's ignoring you. For the first time since before you broke up with him, you pity him. Very much so, in this moment.

She hits him a few more times, and by that time, he is nothing but an absolute bloody mess. His face...almost unrecognizable. You didn't go unharmed in all of that either. You--....she, had managed to get your hands cut and slashed in multiple places due to the vase, which was somehow in better condition that your ex's.

You gain control of your body once more and fall to your knees. Covered in both your blood and his, you are speechless.

You want to vomit, you want to cry, you want to scream but you don't know in what order or what to do. You're so tired. You see the faint outline of a yellow heart emerge from his being before cracking, then shattering entirely. You stare, still speechless. 

"I'll take care of everything. You won't get in trouble, partner. I'll get rid of all the evidence. Human bodies always were harder to dispose of than monsters are." 

Her. You wanted nothing more to scream at her. To let her know exactly what she'd just done, but you get the feeling that she already knew. And you're just so tired.

 

You feel yourself losing control again, and you begin to feel the darkness envelope you.


End file.
